


When a Warlock Loves a Mundane

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (Possible) Abuse of Warlock's Magical Abilities, A negative outlook on Shadowhunters, Alternate Universe, Clary & Simon are still BFFs, Loose Usage of the Shadow World & the Rules that Apply in it., M/M, Mature Content!!!, NO Malec, Protective!Magnus, Some Violence..., Supportive!Clary, Unsure of the POV, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: ..."I wish there were more of this pairing. Magnus would spoil Simon rotten because Simon is just too cute for his own good." [CaboosexChurch]In an Alternate Universe where Clary is NOT a secret Shadowhunter...Magnus stumbles across a tempting looking mundane and takes him home... (This is what happens afterwards.)





	When a Warlock Loves a Mundane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaboosexChurch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaboosexChurch/gifts).



> How about something like this?

As mid-morning rays of sunlight streak into a studio apartment in Brooklynn, Magnus Bane sits up in his bed and stretches his arms high above his head. Smiling, the warlock lowers one arm to support himself while the other reaches to his side to pull away the bedding enough to see the mass of curly dark hair attached to his bed companion. When Magnus pulls the bedding even lower to see the other man's face, Simon Lewis unconsciously burrows deeper into the bedding, causing the warlock to huff softly in amusement.

Abandoning the bed completely, Magnus rises up and pads softly towards his wardrobe. He considers the few hanging outfits without much interest and quickly dismisses them all in favor of a silky robe instead.

The warlock ties the robe as he walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He then proceeds to pull various ingredients from different locations as well as bowls, spoons, a pan, and spatula.

Two cracked eggs later, Magnus snaps his fingers as he remembers something.

"Coffee," he nods, looking to the machine. After a quick glance that reveals his guest is still asleep, he snaps his fingers again to bring the machine to life.

　

Simon groans into the waking world, one fisted hand sliding up out of the warmth under his bedding to rub at his eyes. He can't help but wonder what his mother had done to make his sheets feel so soft and smooth, then he tries to remember when his bed got bigger....

With a gasp, Simon sits up fully in the bed to take in his surroundings. He wasn't in his bed, he wasn't in his room, he didn't know where he was but it definitely was _not_ his house!

The night's evens come flashing back and Simon's cheeks heat up when he realizes he was sitting in a stranger's bed in only his underwear. The mundane rushes off the bed in a desperate search for his clothes but to no avail. He hears soft whistling from outside the room and his face further heats up when the sound begins to come towards him.

No other options available, Simon leaps back into the bed to cover himself moments before Magnus walks back into the room.

"You're up!" Magnus smiles at the boy. "Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes."

"Where are my clothes?" Simon asks in lieu of answering.

"Being cleaned," the warlock answers. "Do you want breakfast in bed? Or you can borrow something of mine. You'd definitely turn some heads in tight black jeans and a leather jacket."

"I'll just wear my clothes," the mundane replies. "Whe-When do you think they'll be done? You didn't really have to wash them. I'm sure they were fine."

"Please," Magnus rolls his eyes. "They reeked of alcohol. I've got to say, Simon, I was impressed with your gusto, but a smell is a smell and I didn't want to send you home smelling like an entire bar."

"That's very kind," Simon says, then scoots away when the other man steps closer. "I'm-I don't-I can't believe I came home with you last night."

"Oh?" the warlock raises an eyebrow as he perches himself on the edge of the bed. His date was acting like a trapped animal and although he thought it was cute, he didn't want to frighten the beautiful boy too much. "Why is that? Have I somehow offended you by washing your band tee, Simon?"

"No! You didn't offend me. No, sorry." Simon sighs in frustration as he adjusts the blankets he has wrapped around himself. "I've just...never...you know..."

"I'm afraid I don't," Magnus smiles kindly. "You're going to have to elaborate if you want me to help you, Simon."

"I've never had a one-night stand before," Simon confesses, staring down at his hands that he was clenching and unclenching together nervously. "Or...been with...a guy..."

The last few words are a low, mumbled mess of barely verbalized words and if Magnus weren't a warlock he might not have heard them. But he was a warlock and he did hear them and they made him smile brightly at the mundane.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Magnus assures the other man. "It was bound to happen to you eventually. Rest assured, you're in good hands with me."

"I don't even know you," Simon says in a rush as he looks over to Magnus. "You don't know me either."

"You don't have to know every little detail about a person to like them, Simon," the warlock says sweetly. "Attraction, love, affection, these can stem from simple looks and deepen when you get to know a person." He reaches out and gently places his hand over the mundane's. "Don't think too much about it. Just come to breakfast. I'll get you a robe to wear."

"Are you sure my clothes aren't clean yet?" Simon asks weakly, his hand feeling unnaturally pinned down even though he knew he could pull it away if he wanted to.

"If you promise to have breakfast with me, I'll go check on them," Magnus replies. When his mundane companion nods, he pats the other man's hand and gets up to do just that.

　

With Magnus out of the room, Simon puts his head on his raised knees and takes a moment to breathe deeply and collect himself.

While out of eyesight, the warlock conjures up the mundane's clothes, fully cleaned and folded. He had _accidentally_ destroyed them while removing them from Simon last night, but mending Mundane things was a trivial matter for the High Warlock of Brooklynn.

　

Stepping back into the room, Magnus puts on his most winning smile.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" he offers as he places the clothes on the bed.

Simon lifts his head up and his eyes lock on the familiar clothes.

"That's okay," the mundane answers as he reaches out for the clothes. Mangus put a hand over the other man's, making him look up at him.

"Remember your promise," the warlock says with a wink, thoroughly enjoying the pink that spreads out over Simon's cheeks for it.

Simon nods, so Magnus walks out of the room to give him privacy and finish making breakfast.

　

Minutes later, a fully dressed Simon steps out of the bedroom to find a plates full of pancakes, eggs, fruit and toast waiting for him on a fully set table next to the large windows of the apartment.

"I don't know about you but I'm famished," Magnus says as he carries two cups of coffee to the table. After putting a mug at the seat on one side of the table, he walks to the opposite chair and takes a seat. "There's milk, sugar and creamer already on the table," he says before taking a sip. "It's pretty good without it too, though. Or there's orange juice if you're not a coffee drinker."

"You made all of this?" Simon says, impressed.

"I don't like to starve my dates," the warlock winks to the mundane.

"D-Date?" Simon swallows nervously as he takes his seat. "We-Are we?"

"Would you like to be?" Magnus counters.

The mundane looks down to his place setting to think it over. After a moment of silence, Magnus speaks up again.

"Eat now. Think later," he says, forking a pancake and placing it on his plate.

With a relieved nod, Simon does as ordered. The food is warm and delicious. The two men eat in relative silence, only occasionally talking to ask for things or commenting on how good the food was.

　

After the meal, Magnus walks Simon to the front door.

"I had a great night," the warlock compliments as he leans in the open doorway. "If you're not against it, I'd like to do it again."

"Me too. I mean, I had a great time." Inwardly, Simon is fighting with himself over making a run for it or staying with Magnus. "You-I should have your number, right?" he suddenly asks as he searches for his phone. There's a warm hand on his, then the technology is placed in his hand.

Simon looks up at Magnus's kind smile, the sunlight from inside the apartment brightening his golden highlights. It steals his thoughts as he stares, unable to remember what he was doing or why.

"I already put it in there," Magnus says softly. He reaches up with his other hand and slides his fingers into the curls on the back of other man's head. "One for the road," he whispers, then pulls Simon forward to place a soft kiss to his lips.

Simon is taken aback at the sudden kiss and his hands scramble for a second before resting on the other man's chest.

Magnus keeps the kiss simple and brief, releasing the mundane with reluctance and taking a step back to give him room to breathe.

"Call me," he winks.

Simon nods several times as he turns away from the doorway. His steps are slightly stiff, his legs numb and brain on auto pilot. There's an elevator at the end of the hall. He doesn't realize the doors open without him pushing the button and he doesn't care as he stumbles in. The elevator dings as its doors close and Simon touches his lips with the tips of his fingers.

'Crap, what was that?'

　

Magnus watches the mundane until the metallic doors block his view. With a hum, he goes back into his apartment, kicking his door closed without a care as he heads for his bathroom. Even though Simon had just left, he was already missing the adorable mundane. The warlock decides a long shower was in order to distract him.

　

　

In the parking area behind the apartment complex, Simon finds his van with the keys hidden in visor where he usually put them. Cautiously, he looks in the back as he remembers the intense kissing session he and Magnus had there the night before.

Shaking his head, Simon turns his focus back to the task at hand. He had to get home, take a shower, then call Clary and spill his guts out to her so she could make sense of everything.

What had possessed him to go out with a total stranger? Why had he kissed said stranger? Even more, why did he follow that stranger home, go into his house and sleep with him?

Simon stops himself from thinking and forces himself to focus on driving. There's no way under any circumstance he could tell his mother about this, definitely not his sister either. Clary was his best friend and always had his back. She'd know what to do. She always did.

　

\- - -

　

"You slept with a stranger? Not only that you slept with a _male_ stranger?"

" _SHHHH!_ " Simon jumps up from his chair to put both of his hands over Clary's mouth.

After a long shower and a quick change, he had picked up the red head and taken her in his van to the riverside to tell her everything. It turned out to be the best idea because his best friend was not holding back in the volume department when it came to her reaction over the news.

Clary shoves Simon's hands out of the way. "Do _not_ try to silence me, Simon! This is big news! _Huge_! I can't believe my responsible best friend slept with another guy he's never met before!"

"I can't believe it either but could you please be a little more mature and less ear-splittingly loud about it?" Simon frowns.

"Oh no," Clary suddenly sobers. "What if he has a disease? Did you two use protection? Should we have you tested?"

"Of course we used protection! Do you think I'm a complete moron?" Simon answers, offended. "Though," he hesitates, "a disease? Do you think he might really have one?"

"I suppose it isn't something you normally ask on a first date," Clary thinks aloud. "Then again, you usually don't sleep with them on the first date either."

"It wasn't a date," Simon weakly protests.

"Then it was just a hook up?" Clary counters.

"No?"

"What is the harder part of this?" the red head asks. "You being reckless, or you being reckless with a guy?"

"Both?" Simon groans into his hands. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Ohh..." Clary grins as she leans in closer to her friend. "Was it that good?"

"You have no morals, you know that?" the brunette says through his fingers.

"Before this, the most adventurous you ever were was with the band," Clary points out. "Even then, you were pretty strict about where we played or what. You've never just thrown yourself out there, Simon. I'm just surprised."

Sighing, Simon leans back in his chair as he drops his hands away form his face.

"Me too," he confesses. "And you know the weirdest part of it is?"

"What?"

Simon turns his head enough to look at Clary.

"I don't regret it at all."

"Then go out with him for real and see what happens," Clary orders as she shoves her friend in the arm. "You said this Marvin guy lives nearby. He sounded nice enough. Why not bring him around for our next practice and I'll test him out for you?"

"His name is Magnus and what do you mean by 'test him out'?"

"Nothing dirty. Wash your brain, Simon."

" _You're_ the dirty-minded one."

"Pot, kettle, whatever. Just do what I say."

　

\--- - ---

　

Magnus holds out until the next morning before texting Simon.

' **Hey, cutie. You free any time soon?** ' [Magnus]

' **I don't think "cute" describes me.** ' [Simon]

Magnus is trying to decide on a comeback when he gets another text.

' **Want to come to band practice tomorrow?** ' [Simon]

' **I'd love to....Cutie.** ' [Magnus]

' **I am not cute.** ' [S]

' **You're a little cute.** ' [M]

' **If I'm cute, then you're cute.** ' [S]

' **So sweet! Thank You! But I picked that nickname first. You have to choose something else for me.** ' [M]

' **Wait. We're already picking out pet names for each other? Is that what's going on???** ' [S]

' **I supposed you could go with something simple like "Magnus".** ' [M]

' **That's your name!!!** ' [S]

' **Right. Too plain and boring. What about "Handsome" or "Mr. Perfect" or "My King" perhaps "Boyfriend"?** ' [M]

' **You DO know we haven't even been on a real date yet, right?** ' [S]

' **Depends on what you mean by a "real date" Do you feel cheated, Simon?** ' [M]

' **NO! It's just... Never mind. Are you coming or not?** ' [S]

' **Of course I'll be there. Then I'll take you out on a real date.** ' [M]

　

\--- - ---

　

Simon paces the garage door of Eric's parents' house as he pretends not to be nervous about his one-night stand, possibly turning boyfriend, coming to watch him and his friends play.

Clary watches her friend with a look of annoyance while the three other band members, who hadn't been told anything, whisper amongst themselves over what has their leader worrying .

"This is a bad idea," Simon finally decides, turning to Clary. "I should call it off-Call him and call it off-I'm calling him."

Clary rushes forward to grab the cell phone out of her best friend's hands before he can finish dialing.

"You are not weaseling out of this, Simon," she tells him.

"It's not weaseling, it's wisely stepping away," Simon counters.

"Hey, Simon," Eric speaks up as he approaches the two. "who's coming anyway? Is it a talent agent or something? You getting another band member without consulting us?"

"What? No! Why would I do either of those things?" the leader frowns.

"I don't know, because you haven't told me," Eric points out, crossing his arms.

"I think he _did_ ask someone to join us," Matt joins in, smiling. He looks over to Kirk, "He finally found someone to replace your horrible singing but doesn't have the heart to tell you."

Kirk throws a drum stick at his friend who ducks away in time.

"Don't toss my gear, Kirk!" Eric scolds his friend.

"My singing doesn't suck that badly," Kirk defends himself.

"The sucky singer said," Matt teases. The second stick that comes flying at him hits him in the face. "Dude!"

"Okay!" Clary claps her hands. "I think we should start. We can't keep waiting for Margo."

"Magnus," Simon corrects.

"Who's Magnus?" Eric asks.

"A fan of Simon's," Clary answers with a secret smile to her best friend. "Come on!" she motions to the teens, "Get going! Let me hear what you've got!"

The band members take their places, do a sound check, then start off with their latest song. They soon get into the music, their heads and legs bouncing with the beat while Clary watches with raptured interest.

　

A sudden rev of a powerful engine stops the practice after its first song and the entire group turns wide eyes to the fancy silver sports car that comes to a stop in the driveway outside the open garage door.

Magnus Bane steps out of his car and removes his sunglasses to smile at the gawking group. His hair is windswept to the side but still perfect with red highlights to compliment his burgundy suit that covers a plain black dress shirt; his black eye makeup is light with only traces of red glitter around his cheekbones.

"Greetings everyone," the warlock greets as he comes to a stop in front of the mundanes. "I'm sorry for being late. I had a meeting to attend to that I couldn't get out of."

Simon swallows the lump in his throat as he looks over every inch of the other man that he could see. The man's apparel was a drastic change from the simple jeans and tee he had worn when they met.

"Oh, where are my manners," Magnus chuckles when the mundanes remain silent. He bows slightly to them, a hand crossed over his chest, "My name is Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Clary lifts a hand to cover her face as she turns her head to look at Simon. She mouths the word, 'WOW' before dropping the hand and smiling at the newcomer.

"I'm Clary," the woman greets, offering to shake the man's hand. "Simon's best friend. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope," the warlock returns pleasantly. He pulls the shaken hand up to his mouth for a light kiss while winking at Simon.

Kirk, who was closest to Simon, edges towards their band leader to whisper, "Did you find some eccentric billionaire to sponsor our band?"

Simon merely shrugs, his brain unable to function enough to create a good enough lie to cover up the very deep feelings he was developing for the man smiling at him.

"Hey hairspray!" Eric calls out to Magnus. "Can you sing? We might be in the market for a new lead vocalist and you already have the rocker look down."

Matt snorts a laugh as Kirk shoots the drummer a glare.

"Although I have many skills, I'm afraid singing isn't one of them," Magnus answers. He motions to the group. "I'm sure you all sound exceptional so if you would be so kind as to ignore me and continue with your practice, I'd very much like to hear you play."

"You heard the man," Clary says with a clap of her hands to get the boys' attention. "Get your butts back into place and let's impress Simon's dat- er, friend," she ducks her head in apology over the near mistake but recovers with a snapping, "What are you waiting for?"

After shrugging to each other, Kirk returns to his position as Matt and Eric prepare to start again. Simon slowly steps back into his place as he looks down at his bass guitar and re-checks that it's in tune.

He glances up to Magnus who is smiling at him encouragingly and he swallows down the butterflies that are flying up from his stomach.

"Simon!" Clary hisses at her friend. When he looks at her, she motions with her hand for him to start playing.

'Right. Okay.' Simon takes a moment for a deep breath, then begins the song with the intro notes.

Their second song is one of their older ones. There are a few mistakes during the first verse and chorus, mostly on Simon's part, but as the second one begins, the teens really get into the music and are able to ignore their special audience to finish cleanly.

　

After the final note ebbs away, Simon opens his eyes, his mind half-wondering when he closed them. He locks eyes with Magnus immediately as if something is pulling his line of vision directly at the man and when he sees him clapping vigorously he smiles.

"A little rough around the edges but you guys have promise," the warlock compliments honestly. He points to Simon, "Especially you. Your fingers manipulated those string like magic."

Magnus grins at his own secret joke while the other band members look to their leader who is still staring at the stranger.

"Uh...Simon?" Eric says as he pockets his sticks. "Is there something going on between you and this guy that we should know about?"

All the focus is turned on the curly haired teen and he doesn't notice until Clary clears her throat. Simon blinks away from the trance he's in as he looks to where the noise came from. He startles at the stares from all his friends and his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"What?" he asks, confused. "Can't a guy like our songs?"

Clary groans for her best friend's inability to read the situation. She blames herself for inviting Eric, Kirk and Matt along to meet Magnus. It hadn't occurred to her that in doing so she'd accidentally 'out' her friend.

"I hope it isn't too rude of me to intrude on your schedule," Magnus speaks up as he steps over to Simon. He places a hand across the teen's shoulders as he continues, "But I have a previously planned engagement with your handsome leader so I'm afraid we simply must be off."

"What?" Eric frowns.

"Now?" Kirk adds.

"What engagement?" Matt asks.

"I'm sure Simon here will explain everything to you all later," Magnus supplies as he takes hold of the strap on the teen's shoulder to remove his instrument. He steps away from Simon to hand his bass guitar to Clary, smiling in thanks when she takes it without a verbal request. He walks back over to his conquest, puts his hand at the small of the man's back, and guides him towards the sports car.

"Magnus, I should stay and practice more with the guys," Simon weakly protests as the other man opens the passenger's side door for him. "We only did two songs."

"Practice may make perfect but time is more precious and there's no promise of tomorrow," Magnus returns softly. He helps the other man into the vehicle and closes the door on another weak protest, not hearing a word of it. He waves to the other members of the band as he rounds his vehicle, then he gets behind the wheel and drives off without sparing them a second thought.

　

　

Having given up on going back to practice, and not even having much heart in the idea in the first place, Simon buckles himself in as he asks, "Where are we going?"

"To a nice place where we can have that date," Magnus answers with a pleased smile.

"You're not buckled," Simon points out. "That's dangerous and against the law. You'll get a ticket."

"Could you do it for me, Simon?" the warlock asks, his eyes focused on the road. "I'm a little busy."

"Me?"

"Do you see another handsome fellow sitting in your spot?"

"Well...no...but is that...safe?"

"Safer than I would be without it, according to you."

"Oh...Well, okay then..."

Slowly, Simon turns in his seat and reaches across Magnus's chest to get at the buckle. His cheeks tingle as he pulls it over, stopping to let the other man put his arm through the hole before returning it to the wheel, then pulls it the rest of the way over as fast as possible to click it in before collapsing back into his seat as if he had just finished a daring feat. His heart thought he did at least, the way it was pounding in his ears.

"Thank you, Simon," Magnus half-chuckles. "I feel much safer now."

Simon isn't sure if the man was genuinely grateful, was making fun of him, or if there was some other message being said that he didn't understand. When the other man glances at him and lets out an obvious laugh, he's nearly certain it was the last one.

　

　

Magnus drives to a skyscraper and parks in front of a vale spot.

Simon looks up at the imposing building as he tries to sink into his seat, feeling like an ant about to be trampled by giant feet. His door opens and a hand appears in his face but Simon remains in his spot as he follows the hand to its smiling owner.

"I think we should go to a diner or something," the teen says. "I'm not dressed to attend a board meeting."

Magnus chuckles at his date's wariness and leans into the car to tell him, "I'd never take you to something so _droll_ , Simon. It turns out, this place has a restaurant with an amazing view hidden at the topmost floor and I have every intention of taking you there."

"I don't think it's hidden very well," Simon says, his voice small. "And I really think we should go somewhere else. They'll take one look at me and kick me out!"

"As if I'd let them," Magnus returns with a rolls of his eyes. He reaches in to take his date's hand and pulls him out of the vehicle. Dropping the keys into the hands of the vale, he half drags Simon into the building and towards the elevators.

Inside the metal box, Simon's knees are shaking as he watches the numbers glow in higher amounts.

Magnus tightens his hold on the teen's hand in an attempt to encourage him. It doesn't really work, so he tries for another tactic: distraction.

"My, my, my Simon," the warlock smiles as he turns to the mundane. "Are you, perhaps, afraid of heights?"

"Everyone is afraid of something, Magnus," Simon defends himself as he looks away from his rising doom. "Even you, I'm sure."

"Nope," Magnus shakes his head slightly. "Not a thing."

"Come on," his date frowns.

"Seriously, not a one," the warlock shrugs, lifting the other man's hand with the motion. "I've faced many dangers in my life and not once did I feel fear. Worry, perhaps. Anger, definitely. Frustration, oh," he widens his eyes with as a particular memory crosses his mind, "most definitely, but fear?" he shakes his head again, "Not yet."

"Well good for you," Simon huffs. "You're handsome _and_ fearless. I'm surprised you've settled for someone like me."

Magnus lets go of the mundane's hand to press the emergency stop button. He puts a hand on his date's chest and pushes him against the wall before he can object or ask any questions.

"I don't _settle_ for anything, Simon," the warlock says, his voice low as he leans into the mundane's face. He slaps a hand above Simon's head as he leans his own down to crowd into the teen's space. "When I see something remarkable, I go for it. There's no time to fear about what will happen because nothing _will_ happen if I hold back."

Simon swallows his heart back into his chest as he tries not to breathe too heavily into the other man's face. Magnus is too close, his lips so tempting to lean forward to capture but he resists with shaking will power.

Magnus's second hand comes up to cup the mundane's chin to lift his head so he can look deeply into his eyes.

"As long as I'm around," he says. "You don't have to feel fear."

The warlock lunges forward through the miniscule space separating him from the mundane to put their lips together. His hand trails up the other man's jaw and around his neck to support it at the back as he deepens the contact. Simon relaxes against the metal wall of the elevator as his eyes close, opening his mouth to let the other man deepen the kiss.

Magnus can't help but smile as the adorable mundane melts under his touch, freely giving into him. He rewards the teen by secretly bringing the elevator to another dimension so that he can makes sure they aren't interrupted too soon.

The warlock's hand at the mundane's neck slides to the front of his shirt, over the heaving chest, down to the hem of the shirt and them back up underneath it to trail a cool hand over a warm, trembling stomach.

"Ngh!" Simon pushes on Magnus' chest with both hands to get away from the kiss, his cheeks crimson red as he tries to catch his breath.

"Problem?" the warlock purrs, bringing his second hand to the small of the teen's back.

"We can't do that here!" Simon protests as he tries to arch away from the hands. When the one at his front starts down his pants, he grabs at his with both his hands and barks a scandalized, "Magnus!"

"Whoever owns this place probably thinks we're truly stuck," Magnus smiles, knowing the real reason was that they were no longer even in the Mundane world. "The intercom must be broken as well, because they haven't tried to call us. So," he moves the hand that isn't trapped into the back of the teen's pants, "we can do whatever we want while they call the fire department to rescue us."

"Ah!" Simon moves a hands to grab the wrist of Magnus's at his rear as it gives his buttocks a pinch. As forcefully as he can, he tells the other man, "No! We _still can't_ do it here, Magnus!"

"What are you so afraid of?" the warlock sighs, letting his arms be captured by the other man. "If we just so happen to be seen, I'll make sure to cover you up and throw enough money at them that they'll barely remember their own name."

"It's-That's not-!" Simon sighs as he tries to get his lust filled brain to give him a good reason. He knew there was one, he just couldnt' think of what it was at the moment.

Magnus can feel his lover's hesitation, so he pushes the front hand down lower to cup him in his drawers, making the mundane gasp and flail his arms away. With both hands free again, Magnus quickly uses both to undue the teen's pants and bring them, and the underpants, down to their owner's knees.

Simon grabs ahold of the safety bar in the elevator as he's exposed so he doesn't fall down. The air around his private area is cold, causing the already hardened part to twitch.

"Is this for me?" Magnus asks with a smile, giving the mundane's length one long stroke. Simon groans, his head falling back to bang lightly against the metal wall.

A little bit of magic is all it takes to make the warlock's hand feel soft and smooth. He keeps his head bowed so that the mundane can't see his cat eyes and focuses his mouth on the pretty thing's throat where a wonderful chorus of moans were being created.

Simon knows he's insane for doing what they're doing in a public area, -(They could be discovered at any moment!)-, but he can't seem to care as the other man's hand twists and manipulates him so pleasantly. The lips on his neck only add to the stimulation, bringing him quickly to climax and then over it with a shout of warning.

Magnus puts a kerchief over his lover's length as it explodes in his hand. He strokes the teen through his climax, milking him for every pleasure possible, before taking the dirtied thing away and kneeling to pull the other man's clothes back on.

Simon opens his eyes as he feels his clothes being returned to his body. He's drained of energy from cumming but looks to his boyfriend -(wait, had they decided that yet?)- expecting to have to return the favor.

With his head bowed to fasted the Simon's belt, Magnus return them to where they were in the Mundane world. After he's pleased with the other man's returned decency, he turns sideways to disable the emergency stop.

"Wait," Simon frowns and his companion turns to him. Cheeks flushed, he quietly asks, "Don't I have to...uhm...?" He motions weakly to the other man's crotch area, his head turned away in embarrassment.

Magnus chuckles at the addition to adorable his mundane was sporting. He makes the dirty handkerchief disappear as he puts and arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, Simon," he whispers in the other's ear. "I'll manage without it." The elevator doors open with a ding then he adds, " _For now_."

Simon shivers with the meaning unspoken word. He feels his legs moving on their own as Magnus leads him out of the elevator and towards a large glass wall with decretive words scrawled into them. Beyond the wall, other diners already seated were easily visible, only parts of them distorted by the writing in the otherwise clear glass. Simon swallows nervously as he sees that everyone else is wearing either a suit or dress. He glances down at his ripped jeans and band tee, knowing he'll be scorned the second the guy in charge sees him.

"Magnus, I don't-"

"Hello there!" the warlock waves to the man at the podium as he speaks over his date. The man's head raises to look over the two approaching him, his eyes scanning them over briefly before resting completely on the warlock.

"Can I help you, sir?" the podium man asks politely.

"I have a reservation for Bane," Magnus says, keeping his arm around his date to keep him from running away.

"Mr. Bane?" the podium man suddenly stiffens as his eyes grow large in fear. "Y-Yes, I can see you're name here." He awkwardly moves his arms to encourage them to enter, "This way, please."

"Thank you," Magnus nods to the man as he strolls passed him with purposeful steps. He ignores the maître d' completely as he picks a table by the windows, far from the other eaters in the restaurant. He pulls out a chair and motions to it for his date to sit in.

With a hot face, Simon take the seat as quickly as possible.

"We don't want to be unnecessarily bothered," Magnus loudly whispers to the maître d'.

"Of course, sir," the man bows. "Do you have a drink in mind you would like me to get you? Or would you like to see a wine list?"

"Uh, Magnus, I'm-I mean, I don't," Simon struggles to explain he's only ever had a sip of wine at his bar mitzvah and that he didn't have a taste for it.

The warlock lifts a hand to stop the mundane.

"It's the afternoon," he says to the man as if he should be ashamed of himself for offering. "My date and I will merely have some sweet lemon tea to start off with and I'll let you know when we decide on the rest."

"Very good, sir," the maître d' bows again then hurries away.

Magnus takes his seat with a pleased sigh, his focus on the darling boy on the other side of his table.

"Uh...Don't you have to..." Simon hesitates again as another awkward situation shows itself. He vaguely points to the other man's hands. "Wash up?"

"Hmm?" Magnus looks at his clear polished nails to inspect them, then smiles as he remembers their earlier activity. "Of course," he smiles at his date as he stands again. "I'll be right back."

The warlock walks away and Simon watches him until he's out of sight before looking around for something to do. The restaurant, although it is in a square building, feels rounded out, like in a dome. The ceiling is high and tiled in large blocks of mirror, tan, white and blue, with small chandeliers hanging in various places. The floors have a pale carpet with intricate designs in gold, soft under the foot. All the tables are small and round, only large enough for two people's meals with an entire table setting and the centerpieces, and they're all covered in a white cloth.

As the teen's eyes trail to the window beside him he suddenly realizes sending Magnus away was a _very bad_ idea. The world below feels untouchably distant, as if he were floating in the clouds above the city with no way of getting down.

Simon's heart swells painfully in his chest as it picks up speed, his forehead breaking out sweat as he tries to take in enough air with what little room the muscle was leaving for his lungs.

Suddenly, there's a hand on Simon's shoulder and he jumps as he looks to the owner. Magnus smiles down at him and his heart eases.

"Getting antsy without me?" the warlock asks, sliding his hand down his date's arm before taking his seat. He lays his forearm on the table, his hand face up in an invitation.

Simon glances nervously to the other eaters. He thinks he sees an elderly woman glaring at him and he swallows, shaking his head.

"I thought you were here with me," Magnus says, sounding hurt and Simon's head snaps up to see a frown on the man's face now.

"I-I am!" the teen insists.

"Then why are you looking at other people?"

"Well...Because! Uh..." Simon shrugs.

Magnus wiggles the fingers of his hand still on the table.

"Come on, cutie," he encourages quietly. "Look at me."

Simon bites his lower lip as he locks eyes with the other man.

"Being worried about others ridicule is still fear," Magnus says when his hand remains empty. "And, as I've already told you, there's no reason to fear as long as I'm around."

Steeling himself, Simon puts his hand forward and places it in the other man's hand before he can think himself out of it.

The warlock smiles with a show of teeth as he closes his hand over the mundane's.

"Thank you," he says honestly. He tilts his head at the other man. "Not so scary up here with me around, is it?"

Simon's eyes widen as he realizes how unafraid he was about the height. Of course, that's when he starts to think about it and the fear starts to creep back up his neck.... A thumb brushes over his knuckles and he blinks as the fear dissipates.

Simon looks at Magnus in amazement. One of his worst fears was right beside them, clear and easy to see, and yet he felt at ease in the other man's presence. Not afraid at all. He smiles.

　

Magnus orders them a four course meal that Simon has to force himself into finishing because it is absolutely delicious. He has to let the other man's hand go in order to eat but it doesn't affect his lack of fear in the slightest. His date keeps his focus on the food or a random topic so there's no time for the height to affect him.

　

The warlock rises from his seat and straightens his coat, their dessert plates cleared away long ago. He steps around the table and offers his date the crook of his arm with a crook of a smile and a wink.

At this point, Simon no longer cares if people stare at them. He doesn't care what they think either. He takes his date's arm with one hand and holds him close as he's lead out of the restaurant and back to the elevator from before.

Inside the metal box of transportation, Magnus leans his head to the side to whisper, "I promise not to molest you this time."

Simon ducks his head away to hide his burning cheeks.

　

After getting the car back from the valet, Magnus turns to his date as they buckle in to ask, "Should we end this lovely date at my place or yours?"

"Well...I...Yours?" Simon rubs the back of his neck as he adds, "I still haven't paid you back yet."

"Oh?" the warlock grins in surprise at the offering. "Are you sure?"

Simon nods and that's all Magnus needs to fall into temptation. He revs the engine before taking off towards his apartment at breakneck speeds, using a touch of camouflage magic to make sure he isn't pulled over.

　

\- - -

　

There are very few things that Magnus is proud of. The fact that he kept his hands off his adorable mundane until they reached the _in-side_ of his _locked_ apartment door is one of them.

The warlock has the mundane pinned to the sturdy wood the second after the golden lock clicks into place. His kiss is a little needy at first, so he slows it down to put more effort into making it pleasurable for his lover.

Simon pulls his hands free and places them on the other man's chest, right on his lapels. He slides them down the suit coat towards the single button holding the thing on. He undoes it then slides his hands under it and up to push it off, revealing a black dress shirt so tight it reveals the owner's toned arms.

Magnus gently tilts the mundane's head to the right to get at his jaw and neck, leaving a trail of kisses and fire as his hands roam to the hem of the other man's shirt.

Simon's stomach shudders when cool fingers slide under his tee. As the shirt is pulled up, he raises his arms so that it can be removed but then he's putting his mouth right back onto Magnus's.

The warlock lets the mundane take control of the kiss as he quickly unbuttons his shirt then rips it off with more force than necessary. He wraps an arm around his lover's waist and pulls him closer, his second hand going up to entangle in the teen's curls to adjust his head for a better angle.

"M-gn-us!" Simon tries to talk right when a tongue starts prodding for entrance.

The warlock pulls back with great restraint to look at his lover.

"Bedroom," the flushed teen says sheepishly.

Magnus resumes his thorough mapping of his lover's mouth, making him close his eyes with a groan. He steps back, using magic to alter the very shape of his house so he gets to the bedroom even faster. Spinning to add to the mundane's disorientation, he tosses the teen on the bed, enjoying how the delightful boy bounces on his mattress and looks up at him with _desire_ all over his face.

As the warlock approaches, the mundane scoots back to give him room. Magnus follows after his lover like a predator. He maintains eye contact even as he kicks off his shoes and strips the rest of the way, freeing his growing excitement. He crawls on the bed to reaching his prize waiting for him in the middle of the king-sized bed.

Magnus leans down for a kiss, then pecks Simon playfully before straightening again to remove the mundane's remaining clothes. They go without a fight and are tossed away like the trouble they are. With them both now naked, the warlock leans down again for a real kiss this time, sending his lover into bliss once more.

Simon feels his own hard member rub against another and he groans at the contact, trying to roll his hips upwards to repeat the action. His lover assists him by rolling his hips down and the world heats up that much more at the friction but it's still not enough.

Magnus moves away from his mundane's kiss swollen mouth to trail down the other side of his jaw and the middle of his chest. He moves a hand in front of his mouth to cast a silent spell over them before putting in between his lover's legs.

The friction at his member is removed completely and Simon is about to make a noise of frustration or complaint (possibly both) when he feels something pressing at his hole. He arches as something thin, smooth, and cool enters him. His entire body breaks out in goosebumps as the thing begins to move in and out of him and he groans loudly in pleasure because of it.

Magnus watches his lover's face as he moves the first finger inside of him. His mundane was so responsive to his touch, it went right to his length that was almost as desperate as he was to devour the perfect being he had ensnared. After a few motions, he adds a second finger.

Just as he's getting accustomed to the first intrusion, something joins the it. Simon moans and trembles as he's entered, his head tossing back and forth as pleasure dances up and down his body.

Watching his lover, Magnus can't hold back anymore. He pulls his hand free and aligns himself with the mundane. Slowly, carefully, he enters Simon, his eyes laser focused on the teen in case he can't handle it.

"GAH!" Simon gasps, his body spasming. He closes his eyes tightly and brings a fist to his mouth to bite it. There's pain but so much stimulation at the same time that he can't tell which one is affecting him more.

The warlock sooths his lover as he adjusts his body, bending the mundane's legs towards his chest and out slightly so that he has room to move freely.

Simon feels drool spilling out his open, gasping mouth and feels ashamed for it. He wipes at it with his fist as he readies himself for what's about to happen next.

Magnus puts a hand beside the mundane's head so that he won't slide, then he begins to pull out of him.

Simon tries to breathe out as the pressure is removed but his efforts are useless as he gasps in desperation when his lover pushes right back into him.

Magnus starts slow, trying to let his lover adjust naturally....but a desperation catches hold of his heart and he steadily increases his pace until he's pounding into his mundane to chase his climax that's so close and yet still eluding him.

Simon grabs hold of his own knees as he's pumped into, his body sliding slightly with the force of his lover's motions. He closes his eyes to ride out the sensations, his body tingling all over. Then there's something around his member, stroking it and stealing the rest of his thoughts as it brings him to and through climax.

The warlock's eyes shine as he uses magic to bring his lover over the edge, his other focus on himself as he nears release...

Magnus chokes on a shout of pleasure as he spills out inside his lover, his body shaking with the effort of it as he continues his punishing tempo. Simon groans as if in reply and the warlock smiles as he finally begins to slow down.

　

The two collapse side-by-side under the covers of the bed, sated and completely exhausted.

Simon turns, eyes closed, and lays an arm over his lover's stomach as sleep claws at his consciousness and drags him down into it.

Magnus wraps both of his arms around his lover to keep him safe as he too falls deeply into slumber.

　

\--- - ---

　

When Simon wakes the second time in a another man's bed, he doesn't freak out, doesn't gasp, doesn't even sit up quickly. He merely stretches with a yawn, cautious not to hit the man still sleeping beside him, then props himself up on one elbow as he rubs sleep out of his eyes.

Magnus senses the mundane waking and opens his eyes to look up at him. He smiles at the messed up head of curls and childlike pout as the teen clears his eyes of sleep.

"Morning," the warlock mumbles sleepily.

Simon turns to look back at the other man and smiles with a returned, "Morning."

"Shall I make breakfast?" Magnus offers, not moving yet.

"Nah," Simon shrugs. "We can just have toast or cereal."

"You sure?" the warlock asks, even as the mundane lays back down to put his head on his chest.

"Coffee in a bowl of Peanut Butter Crunch sounds more my style for today," the teen yawns. "But not yet."

"Oh?" Magnus chuckles, twisting his fingers out of sight on the side of the bed to teleport said items into his kitchen cabinet.

"I'll get an earful from my mom later," Simon inwardly cringes at the thought. "So I need as much energy as I can get."

Magnus stretches his neck so that he can kiss the top of his curly haired lover's head.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he offers. "Or take you away to put it off another day? I'm good either way."

Simon chuckles at his options.

"Nah...I can handle it. Thanks though."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

"MmHm," Simon hums.

　

The two lie in content silence for several minutes until the call of the wild forces Simon to get up first.

As his lover takes care of himself, Magnus prepares a change of clothes for the mundane and takes care of the bed. When the mundane comes back out, he looks at the neat pile of clothes pushed into his face.

"You know my size?" he asks lamely, looking up at the other man.

"I've removed your clothes twice already," Magnus winks, making his lover blush. "By now, I should know _all_ your measurements."

Simon belatedly realizes he's still absolutely naked and puts the pile over his private area in embarrassment.

Magnus leans forward to peck the teen on the forehead, then walks around him to pick up his silk robe before walking out of the room to give him some privacy.

'Not that I haven't seen it,' the warlock muses to himself as he looks for bowls and spoons. He can't help but chuckle at his mundane's adorable act of embarrassment.

Simon walks into the eating area wearing the new clothes and looking uncomfortable. Magnus takes in the other man's black jeans, navy button up shirt, casual suit jacket and decides he wants to take them all off for a repeat of last night.

"These _feel_ expensive," the mundane states worriedly. He looks over to his lover, "Maybe you should just wash my clothes like last time."

"If you show up at your mother's house looking as handsome as you do now, there's no way she can get angry at you," Magnus smiles. "I just need to do up your hair a little and you'll be even more perfect."

"My hair?" Simon asks, putting his fingers through the mess. "It's that bad?"

"It reeks of good times with an attractive bedfellow," the warlock answers with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

　

Magnus feeds Simon his requested breakfast, does up his hair, then sends him away with a sweet kiss in the doorway. The mundane waves at the warlock right before turning the corner of the apartment complex and disappearing out of sight.

　

\- - -

　

Simon's surprised when he only gets a light scolding for his recent disappearing acts. He promises to try and be more careful with texting his mom what he's doing and that seems to settle things nicely.

"I like the new look," Mrs. Lewis comments before walking away from her son. Simon smiles.

　

Hours later, Clary shows up at the Lewis household and Simon brings her to his room for a private consult.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!" Clary apologizes with her head lowered in shame. "I completely dropped the ball when it comes to _you-know-who_. I have no idea about the guy except he's hot and totally into you."

"I already knew those," Simon points out. Then he assures his best friend, "It's okay though."

"It's _not_ ," the red-head argues. "What's the point in having a best friend if they're going to flake on you during important situations?"

"I'm sure there will be more chances for you to redeem yourself," Simon shrugs. "Besides...I don't think it's needed anyway..."

Clary's eyes widen as she looks at her best friend blushing on the other side of the bed where they were sitting.

"You _like_ him!" she accuses excitedly. When she's shushed, she hisses more strongly, "You are totally into this guy! I can't believe it!"

"We are at my home!" Simon hisses. "Can you at least _try_ to keep it down?"

Clary claps her hands in front of her lips as she looks her best friend over carefully.

"This is historic," she states.

"Stop it," the other teen orders, turning away.

"No, seriously," the red-head insists. "This is," she pauses for a an open lipped smile, "amazing!"

"Clary-"

"My best friend's first love is with a _guy_!"

"If you keep acting like this, we won't be friends anymore," Simon warns with narrowed eyes.

Clary throws herself at the other teen and wraps her arms around his chest in a tight hug.

"I feel so stupidly proud of you right now," she sighs.

"How odd that I feel the complete opposite," Simon drones back.

The two get into a pretend fight after that, hitting each other with pillows like children until they fall into a heap of laughter.

　

\--- - ---

　

At _Pandemonium_ , Magnus sighs at the pulsing crowd, utterly bored. He missed his mundane. It had been thirty-six whole hours since he last saw the beautiful boy and, even though he had already lived for a very long time, it felt like an eternity. The warlock didn't dare bring the cellphone with his precious number of his beloved on it out for anyone else to see. He kept that in a special pocket, right over his heart, and contented himself with thoughts of the curly haired teen while maintaining face in the Shadow World.

As if granting a silent plea for a distraction, a Shadowhunter with blonde hair and an angry disposition approaches the warlock, stating, "We need to talk."

"Need and want are separate words," Magnus teases as he rises to his feet, pushing away the two women that were trying to garner his attention. He motions to a less noisy corner of the club, "Shall we?"

The warlock walks away without an answer, knowing the Shadowhunter would follow him. He turns around and smiles as he's proven correctly. Crossing his arms, he makes a face for the blonde to continue with his request.

"Do you know anything about 'The Book of the White'?" the Shadowhunter asks.

"Terrible read, everyone dies in the end," Magnus shrugs indifferently.

"I'm being serious," the blonde growls.

"Is it not a magic book?" the warlock counters. "Do I not perform magic?"

"So you know about it?" the Shadowhunter growls again.

"Yes," Magnus says simply.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What about it?" the blonde hisses, his anger rising. "Where is it? What's written in it? Tell me what you know!"

"What for?" the warlock raises a brow. "And for _free_? You must be a newly minted Nephilim to be acting this way around me." He looks away with a put-upon face of shock. "That or my reputation isn't as good as I thought it was."

"Tell me what you want for payment," the Shadowhunter demands, slightly less angry.

"What do you want the book for?" Magnus counters.

The blonde narrows his eyes, "You don't need to know."

"What if I want that as payment?" counter #2.

The Shadowhunter looks away, his hands on his hips as he mulls over his options. With reluctance clear on his face, he turns back to the warlock.

"One of our leaders has been poisoned and we need it to wake her from the coma, okay?"

"Ah, I see," Magnus nods. "Now, about my payment."

"What?" the blonde snaps. "You said that answering you would be your payment!"

"I asked what would happen _if_ that was my payment." The warlock shrugs, "I never said that it would be."

"Look here, you downworlder!" the Shadowhunter grabs Magnus by the front of his coat. "I'm not here to play games! Just answer my questions!"

With a flick of his fingers, Magnus has the blonde's fingers off his clothes and the man stumbling back.

"Come back in a few hours with a better attitude and something that might encourage me to help you," the warlock orders then walks away.

Magnus doesn't return to his group. Instead, he walks out the back exit of the club for a breath of fresh air. This wasn't his first dealing with the Shadowhunters but his already sour attitude over missing Simon had put him in a weaker inclination to 'help out'.

The phone over his heart vibrates with an incoming text and Magnus pulls it out like a man starved.

There's a photo of Simon's van with it's newest band name: The Mortal Instruments. Underneath the photo is a worded text.

**'What do you think?'** [Simon]

**'I think it's perfect. Just like you.'** [Magnus]

**'Is this how it's going to be with you?'** [Simon]

**'What?'** [Magnus]

**'Just...You being...'** [S]

**'Honest?'** [M]

**'Flirty'** [S]

**'Flirting honestly'** [M]

**'Magnus!!!'** [S]

**'It's "Boyfriend" or at least "Handsome" when we're texting.'** [M]

**'I'M BEING SERIOUS!!!'** [S]

**'I got that from the ALL CAPS.** ' [M]

When his last message doesn't get a reply right away, Magnus begins to worry, so he sends another one.

**'Does it really bother you that much? Because I can stop...'** [M]

The High Warlock of Brooklynn bites his lower lip as he waits for an answer, his eyes glued on his phone.

**'It doesn't really bother me _that much_.'** [S]

Magnus smiles then gets another message.

**'I guess I'm just not used to it.'** [S]

**'In that case, I will thoroughly enjoy spoiling the pants off you. (Both literally and figuratively.)'** [M]

**'MAGNUS!!!! WHAT IF SOMEONE READS MY TEXTS?!?!'** [S]

**'Then they'll be jealous.'** [M]

Several displeased and indignant emoticons follow the warlocks last message and he laughs at them before pocketing his device and strolling home, his heart lighter.

　

\--- - ---

　

As a bright sun shines in the clear blue of the afternoon sky, Magnus idly looks over a flower shop owner's bouquets. After careful deliberation, he decides on a half dozen roses without the baby's breath in clear green wrapping plastic.

The warlock whistles a tuneless melody as he strolls the park where he was to meet the man currently occupying his every night's fantasies.

Simon rubs at his left arm as he looks around, trying to see Magnus first. He manages to catch sight of the man while he's still partially hidden by a tree and smiles as he rounds it and they make eye contact.

"Hey there, cutie," Magnus greets, offering the flower to the teen first.

"For me?" Simon uselessly asks, even as he takes the flowers. "I've never gotten any before."

"How tragic," the warlock remarks sadly, putting an arm across the mundane's shoulders. "A beauty like you deserves flowers at least once in a while."

Simon ducks his head as he looks around for onlookers. He wasn't used to being doted on, especially not by a guy.

As the pair begin to slowly walk the pathway in the park, Simon turns his head towards the other man to ask, "Are we, uh, 'going steady' now?"

Magnus laughs at his mundane's childish-sounding tone and gives him a tight hug.

"I thought so," he answers with a peck to the man's cheek. "Unless..." he draws out the word. "You don't want to?"

"I do!" Simon says a little too quickly. He clears his throat. "I mean, yes, that would...I want that."

Magnus nods happily, relaxing muscles he hadn't realized had tensed if the other man had said differently. He was falling fast for the mundane and it was already affected him to a surprising degree.

The warlock decides at that moment that he _absolutely_ had to keep the treasure beside him safe no matter what. And, just as importantly, at his side for as long as his powers over the man's mundane lifespan would allow.

　

\--- - ---

　

Two nights after his first visit, the blonde Shadowhunter returns to _Pandemonium_ to speak with Magnus again.

"Back so soon?" the warlock greets from his spot on his couch. He was alone this time, his fawning groupies on the dance floor entertaining themselves.

The Shadowhunter grins and Magnus's confidence shakes slightly.

"Magnus Bane, you have been breaking the Accords," the Shadowhunter declares loudly. "I've come to take you in."

"Can you?" the warlock challenges, his eyes changing to their natural state as he sparks a show of magic in his hands.

The blonde pulls out a cell from his jacket, pushes a few buttons, then turns it to the warlock. Displayed on the device is a picture of Magnus giving Simon a kiss on the cheek, the teen holding his roses to his chest as his face breaks out into a surprised smile.

"You sent stalkers after me?" Magnus accuses, dropping his hand to his side.

"Warlocks are not permitted to interfere in the lives of mundanes," the Shadowhunter states.

Magnus grins, victory already forming in the back of his mind. He allows his eyes to remain natural as he approaches his enemy, head tilting to the side as he looks the man over from head to toe. The blonde is muscular and looks capable, with runes showing on his exposed skin. He was like every other Shadowhunter the warlock had the displeasure of meeting.

"How important is that Shadowhunter leader of yours?" Magnus asks lowly, looking up at the other man through his eyelashes with a Cheshire grin.

The blonde stiffens as his eyes narrow.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't play innocent with me, cherub," the warlock scoffs. "You came here with this exact offer, didn't you. Or," he chuckles, glancing away before locking eyes with his enemy again. "Did you think you could _blackmail me_ into doing your bidding?"

"The Accords-"

"Screw the Accords!" Magnus snaps, silencing the blonde. He pushes his chest against the blonde's broader one, pushing him back a step. "In a moment's notice, I could be gone from this world, to someplace you could never dream of, let alone find. Your leader will die in the amount of time it will take you to regret crossing me."

The warlock steps back, his eyes changing to their pleasant glamoured color as he crosses his arms over his chest to await his opponent's next move.

"If you agree to never see him again-"

"No."

The Shadowhunter growls in frustration, his hands forming fists at his sides.

"The book for the mundane," Magnus simplifies. "One human, that I promise will never come to harm, and you get your fearless leader back."

"I can't hand him over to you!" the blonde snaps.

"You aren't," the warlock says calmly back. " _He_ will get to choose whether he stays or not. Your people won't touch him, won't talk to him, won't interfere. You leave us alone. That's the deal."

"Fine," the Shadowhunter sighs out angrily.

"And I want that in writing."

"What?"

Magnus shrugs, "I don't trust you to keep your word. I want it in writing. Singed by whoever has the highest position in your little cluster of feathered morons."

Scowling, the Shadowhunter storms away from the warlock without another word.

"I take that as a yes?" Magnus calls after the man, smirking it makes the angry man's shoulders rise even higher in frustration.

　

\--- - ---

　

The evening after his unpleasant second meeting with the Shadowhunter, Magnus takes Simon to a car show. He thoroughly enjoys taking his boyfriend from one expensive car to the next, watching as the teen's eyes widen in amazement over each vehicle's spec and capabilities. A few of the owners even allow their fellow mundane to start up the engine, bringing an even wider grin to the teen's face.

At the end of the final row, Simon turns to his boyfriend, his hands tangled up in his own curls as he looks back over the sea of human ingenuity.

"Those are-It's just-!" he shakes his head, his hands dropping down to his sides as he shakes his head. Curiously, he turns to his boyfriend, "How many cars do you have, Magnus? Since you live in an apartment, you probably only have the one, right?"

"That would make us even," Magnus laughs, then explains, "One each..." He thinks for a moment, trying to figure out the best number so as not to come off as ridiculous while still being impressive. "I probably have at least four, though, come to think of it."

"Four?" his boyfriend repeats.

"I think," the warlock shrugs.

"Get out of here," Simon huffs in disbelief. He narrows his eyes in suspicion. "What is your job, exactly?"

"Trust fund baby," Magnus grins. "I inherited everything I have from my dad."

Which was technically true, even though Magnus was _not_ a fan of his own father...

"Must be nice," the teen sighs. He closes his eyes to the sky, "Us normals have to work for a living."

"You don't have to."

Simon opens his eyes again to look at his boyfriend.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to work every again," Magnus offers. "I can easily take care of you. But," he grins, "sitting around with me all the time might get boring."

"I don't thin that's possible," his boyfriend counters, mirroring the grin. He shakes his head, "Nah, I couldn't put that burden on you. I already let you spoil me. If I lived on your money completely, I'd feel like I was taking advantage."

Magnus steps closer to his boyfriend, pulling him closer by the loop of his jeans to whisper into his ear, "But I _like_ being taken advantage of by you."

Simon shivers at his lover's tone but pushes the man away so they don't draw attention.

A scream interrupts the couple's moment. Something jumps on top of the car at the end of the second row and those around it shout out in alarm as they run away from it.

"Oh no," Magnus frowns as he recognizes the Forsaken. He glances at his boyfriend in worry and sees the teen staring at the thing with confused curiosity.

"What _is_ that?" Simon asks, wondering if he should be calling 9-1-1 or not. The shape sort of looked human-ish but was more like a horror movie creature. "Is someone celebrating halloween early?"

Two more Forsaken jump onto different cars near their fellow being, startling more people and sending the rest of the show goers into a stampede to escape.

"We should go," Magnus decides, hoping the infernal Shadowhunters were on their way to do their JOB. He grabs Simon by the hand and starts to pull him away from the approaching creatures, only to be stopped by another one standing barely two feet away.

"How many of these guys are there?" Simon wonders aloud. He holds tightly to his boyfriend's hand as the thing looks at them carefully. "What should we do, Magnus?"

'This is bad,' the warlock is thinking. 'If I reveal my powers, it might scare Simon away...but if I don't- I can't let him get hurt!'

The Forsaken takes a step closer and Magnus raises an orb of fiery magic at it with his hand.

"What is that?" Simon startles at the light coming from his boyfriend's hand. He looks from the flames, to Magnus, to the thing still standing in front of them, then back to Magnus.

"I'll explain later," the warlock promises, the glamour of his eyes falling away as his frustration grows. "For now, stay behind me and don't let these thing near you."

Magnus lets loose the fire ball and it hits the Forsaken in the chest, setting it aflame with his magic. The creature screams in agony as he runs at the couple, his arms flailing above his fire engulfed body.

The warlock jerks his wrist at the thing, sending it into a nearby tree. There's a loud crunch of bones being cracked to pieces then the Forsaken fall to the ground, dead, the flames slowly subsiding into nothingness.

Simon gapes at the dead creature on the ground, his body frozen in place as he tries to come to grips with what should be reality.

"Where are those useless Nephilim when you need them?" Magnus growls. He glances to where the other Forsaken were and grimaces when he sees they're heading straight for them. 'Is it my magic attracting them or something?'

The warlock pulls on the mundane's hand and drags him into a run. There were still too many witnesses screaming as they scurry around the place like B-rated horror film characters for him to use his stronger magic, so he forces himself to stick with running away.

As Magnus puts a healthy distance between him and the Forsaken, he hears the whiz of an arrow splitting through the air. He smirks humorlessly as he scolds the Shadowhunters for being so ridiculously late.

In the separate lot for visitor's parking, Magnus pulls Simon behind an RV so they can catch their breath.

"What were those things?" the mundane wheezes in between gasping. "What did you do to one of them? Did _fire_ just come out of your _hand_?"

"It's still too soon to talk about this, Simon," Magnus warns the other man. He glances around to make sure they aren't seen. When there's no one else to see, he turns sideways and opens a portal to his apartment.

"What's _that_?" Simon's voice strains. It really wasn't his day for understanding anything.

" _Later_ ," the warlock presses. Tightening his grip on the mundane, he pulls him through the portal and into safety. The second they're through, he closes it again.

　

In the quiet darkness of the warlock's apartment, the couple pant as they catch their breath, each of them needing different reasons to calm down.

Simon looks to his hand still being held tightly by Magnus. With a thick gulp, he pulls it out as he remembers the fire that came out of the other one. As Simon frees himself, his boyfriend turn to him and he gasps at the cat eyes that shine in place of the man's usual brown ones.

"Sorry," Magnus frowns, blinking glamour back in place. "You know what? Forget this." With a snap of his fingers, the lights go on, further startling the mundane.

"Okay, I'm getting a lot more than a little freaked out," Simon says, edging away from the other man. "What is going on, Magnus?"

"What I'm about to say will sound...more than far fetched, possibly insane," Magnus lifts his hands in a show of innocence as he prepares to spill everything to his boyfriend. "I..." _Here goes nothing!_ "...a warlock."

" _What?!_ " Simon's voice strains.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn, to be specific," the warlock adds, hoping a little humor would help ease the mundane's mind. By the wide-eyed look of confusion he was still getting from the teen, it wasn't working. "Listen, Simon, there are... _things_...people you've never thought to imagine ever really existed. I am one of them. I suppose," he stops to try and come up with the best explanation. Eventually, he settles for, "Basically? All the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" the mundane's brow furrows even more in confusion. "What rumors?"

"Did I say rumors?" Magnus inwardly scolds himself for the verbal misstep. "I meant _legends_. All the legends are true."

"So, wait," Simon shakes his head to make sure his brain was still in there. Yup, but it wasn't working at full power. "You mean, like, vampires and werewolves and zombies? Those legends?"

"Yes," Magnus nods.

"You're crazy," his boyfriend decides. "I fall hard for my first guy and he turns out to be a certifiable nut job." He throws his hands up in the air with a sarcastic, "Great job, Simon!"

"Those things you saw were once people," Magnus says after the mundane's ridicule. "They put what's called Runes on their body but only someone with half angel blood can handle those, so they became something called a Forsaken."

"Runes? Half angels? Magnus," Simon huffs a breath and puts his hands on his hips. "You're not making any sense. Stop toying with me and just pull the party popper because I do _not_ like this joke!"

"It isn't a joke, Simon," the warlock tells him. "These things are real. **I** am real. You saw some of what I can do with your own eyes!"

"No," the mundane shakes his head. "I can't." He walks to the front door to leave but in a puff of smoke, Magnus is standing in his way. "Move, Magnus," he orders. "I don't want to see you right now."

"As much as I eagerly desire to give you anything you could ever want," the warlock speed talks, "I can _not_ allow you to walk out of here unprotected."

"Unprotected?" Simon scoffs. "From what? You? News flash, Magnus, you're insane!"

"This is why mundanes are never supposed to know about the Shadow World!" Magnus growls at the ground, fully blaming the lack of Shadowhunters protection for his current problems. When his boyfriend tries to step around him, he puts up his hands and remains in his way.

"Magnus..." the teen warns the other man.

"I'm sorry," Magnus grimaces. "But I'm afraid I'll have to insist."

With a flick of his wrist, the warlock's fingers are twisting with silver magic and he places two fingers on the mundane's forehead, sending the silver into his head and knocking him unconscious.

Magnus catches Simon in his arms as he begins to fall the floor and lifts him up bridal style. He carries his precious cargo to the bedroom, hisses the blankets out of his way, then gently lays him down onto the bed. He lifts the covers himself and tucks the mundane in.

Looking down at his beloved's face lax in sleep, Magnus's heart twists uncomfortably for forcing the poor boy into submitting to his will. It really was for the better. There were Forsaken running around the city and who knew if they would attack the innocent teen on his way home? With the Shadowhunters seriously lacking in their ability to do what they were created for, Magnus knew he couldn't trust Simon's safety to anyone else. Only _he_ could protect his mundane from the dangers surrounding them.

Magnus runs his fingers through Simon's hair in an attempt to give him the strength to leave. It has the opposite affect, of course, and the warlock feels an even greater pull to stay _right_ where he was and watch over his lover indefinitely...

But- Magnus sighs as he forces his legs to stand; he had to go. He had to figure out what the Shadowhunters had done wrong now to put the mundanes in peril. He needed to make sure that this was an isolated attack so that he could sleep in peace, knowing Simon could walk the streets safely.

The warlock goes over every inch of his apartment, making sure there were seals of protection and that the place would also keep his mundane trapped once the teen awoke from his magically induced slumber.

Finally satisfied, Magnus opens a portal to take him right outside the Shadowhunters' headquarters, changing his clothes as he steps through it into a form fitting black suit with red accents, adding a flair to his hair just because.

The blonde Shadowhunter who had so far brought nothing but trouble is waiting for the warlock on the steps of the outward looking dilapidated church.

"I really hope that tonight's incident had nothing to do with you," Magnus says to his enemy as he steps closer to him, his eyes shining in all their warlock glory. "Because I tell you this, my little Shadowhunter _friend_ ," he grimaces at his choice of word as he continues, "if that happens to be the case..." he grins unpleasantly, "things will not end well for you."

"What happened tonight was more your fault than mine!" the blonde spits angrily, even though he visibly swallows in fear of the warlock's barely veiled threat. "There's a madman creating chaos in the Shadow World and the only person who knows who that is, is currently in a poison induced coma that _you_ refused to help us with!"

"Get your story straight, blondie," Magnus huffs. "I _agreed_ to help, but only _after_ you came through on your side of the deal."

"The Clave would never sanction the trade of a mundane's life to a warlock for the sake of one of their members!" the Shadowhunter growls. "You're being unreasonable!"

"I only asked for you to leave him and me alone," Magnus corrects. "' _No interference_ ' is a far cry from ' _trading a life_ '!"

The blonde smirks.

"It looks like there's no talking reason to a half demon," he says snidely. "So I guess you'll have to decide, Magnus Bane, what's more important to you? Keeping Simon Lewis at your side while putting him in danger? Or letting him go in order to keep him safe?"

Magnus's hands clench tightly into fists as he glares at the cruel smile of his adversary. It wouldn't take that much to kill the man. A few chanted words here, a twists of a couple fingers there, he could have the man begging him on his knees right before bleeding out at his feet.

The warlock smiles as he lets his anger go. He lifts his head high as he strolls confidently to the blonde whose smile falters as he's approached.

"Last I checked, the sole purpose of the Shadowhunters is to protect the mundanes and keep order in the Shadow World," he states idly. He roughly brushes away imaginary dirt from his opponent before continuing, "How is allowing Forsaken to run free in a large group of said mundanes keeping the peace, Mr. Shadowhunter lackey?"

The blonde scowls but the warlock isn't quite done.

"The few, divine days that I had with Simon were without incident and completely normal in his eyes. It should be an enormous hit to a half angel's ego to know that a half demon can keep our world away from the mundanes better than he can. After all," Magnus chuckles. "There was one right by my side and he never suspected a thing."

"That's because your kind are kings of trickery and deceit," the blonde bites out through clenched teeth.

"At least we're not pathetic losers with dainty hearts so easily manipulated by facts we cannot change," the warlock returns.

"Jace!" a woman's voice shouts. Both men look as a striking woman with bright red lipstick in a tight black dress stomps angrily at them, her Runes more obvious than the blonde's due to how dramatically less her clothes covered.

"Izzy, I've got this," the-man-named-Jace says.

"You've got a listening problem," the woman counters. She points back the way she came. "Get your butt back in there. You've got Alec lying through his teeth for you and it's visibly affecting him."

"Crap!" Jace snaps, turning tail and running up the steps to the building at top speed.

Isabelle turns a wary eye to the warlock still standing in place and she clears her throat before addressing him.

"I apologize on his behalf," she says with barely any sincerity. "For the record, we aren't responsible for the Forsaken attack."

"You just purposely allowed them to get closer to the mundanes than you should," Magnus supplies. The woman narrows her eyes and it's all the warlock needs for confirmation. "Riddle me this, little spitfire," he adds. "Should I be expecting more dirty tricks like this from those who are supposed to take the 'high ground'?"

"Any other payment and the Clave would be more than willing to-"

"All I want is peace," Magnus sighs, tired of repeating himself. "You don't even have to admit to anything. Just look away. No one else will know."

"He's a mundane, Mr. Bane," Isabelle frowns. "How can you expect anything good to come of being with someone who lives only one, short lifetime?"

"Spoken like a woman who has never truly been in love," the warlock says simply.

The female Shadowhunter pulls her bright red lips into her mouth in frustration as she stares at the warlock carefully.

"I will personally plead my case in front of the Clave," Magnus offers when the woman remains in silent thought. "They will know at their age that a real warlock doesn't go back on the deals he makes. Especially those that bring them the most profit."

He sobers as he looks away from the Shadowhunter, his thoughts returning to Simon who could be waking up at this very moment just so that he could consciously hate him. Why did these pesky Shadowhunters have to make his life miserable and/or difficult?

"Fine."

Magnus raises his head with guarded hope as he locks eyes with the female Shadowhunter.

"In return for you bringing us the Book of the White, Jace and I will turn a blind eye to your romance with the mundane," Isabelle says politically. "Provided," she adds, "he comes to no harm and remains ignorant of our world."

"How did you expect that second half to be possible after your little stunt?" the warlock challenges.

"That's not my problem," the woman returns indifferently. "You want him, you keep him clueless. We still need the book."

"Once you have what you want, how do I know you won't stick you angelically tinted noses into my business," Magnus asks.

Isabelle smirks, "Don't you know now that Shadowhunters are honor bound to keep their word?"

"They're also duty bound to protect the innocent," the warlock growls. "And look how well you managed that."

"This conversation is getting us nowhere and the sun is rising," the woman sighs as she crosses her arms over his chest. "Do you take the deal or not? It's a better situation than what you have right now."

"You Shadowhunters," Magnus huffs. "So high and mighty, but utterly unreliable. A cluster of pythons hidden in the shadows of ripe looking fruit."

"Deal or not, Mr. Bane?" Isabelle asks carefully.

"Very well," the warlock decides. "But," he raises a finger to the twitch of a victory smile on the woman's face. "When I bring the book, I expect the best apology that blonde wreck of emotions can muster."

"Uh, that-" the woman appears to be taken aback at the request.

"If I don't get it, then forget our little deal," Magnus states with a wave of his hand. "I can live anywhere in the universe. I can make Simon vanish right before your eyes or, better yet, I can erase the very memory of him from your minds. That actually sounds like a better idea."

"A suicide attempt," the Shadowhunter warns.

"I'm in love, not suicidal," the warlock rolls his eyes. He steps back, his fingers twisting to summon his portal back home. "Make sure to give blonde a proper pep talk for his show. I'll be back soon."

The portal opens and Magnus walks through it, leaving behind a flustered woman standing alone atop a broken walkway.

　

　

Magnus changes into casual clothes on his way to the bedroom. He hopes with all his might that Simon is still fast asleep as he puts his hands over the handles of the door. He pauses to take a breath, then opens the double doors to step inside.

The mundane is still fast asleep like a fairytale prince, his face smoothed out to make him look even younger than he was. Magnus lets out a breath of relief as he moves to sit beside his lover. Perched on the side of the bed, he lightly rolls the back of his knuckles against the soft skin of the teen, relishing in the contact even though it's small.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to the unconscious boy. "I have to lie to you...but only one more time...I hope. Well," he grimaces slightly as he thinks more carefully about their future. "I'll actually have to lie to you a lot...but only to keep you safe because-"

Magnus stops as he thinks seriously for the first time about what he felt for the mundane. At first, getting together with the curly haired young man was a fun way to pass the time. A way to shove his power into the Shadowhunters' faces while enjoying himself with a beauty.

Now he doesn't dare to even _think_ about being without Simon.

The mundane was his light, his joy. He brought fond smiles and innocence into his life he hadn't had in so long he can't remember.

No, Magnus decides, he couldn't give up Simon. He reaffirms his decision to keep the mundane at his side, safe and loved, for as long as possible...or longer, if he could figure out a way to do that.

The warlock stands up from the bed with purpose. He had a potion to make for his love. He had to wash away the terrors of the Forsaken and the Shadow World from his mind, return him to his sparkling self.

Magnus steps out of the bedroom.

Simon opens his eyes.

　

\--- - ---

　

Early morning rays of sunshine break through the cracks of the thick curtains hanging over the apartment windows. Magnus walks over to each one and throws them out of the way, letting the natural light in. He takes in a deep breath to steady his nerves then turns to go to the bedroom. He startles to a stop when he sees Simon staring at him, standing on just the other side of the couch.

"You're awake," Magnus says, feeling ridiculous for stating the obvious. "How did you sleep? Any good dreams of me?"

"Did you do something to me last night?" Simon asks in a monotone.

"I'm not a creeper, Simon," the warlock tries to joke. When it's met with a blank look, he clears his throat.

"You put me to sleep, didn't you?" the mundane accuses. "You said you had to insist and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in your bed."

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Magnus explains. "The only way I could make certain that no one could get to you was to keep you here."

"And the best way to keep me here was to make sure I was unconscious," Simon adds for the other man.

"It was only a small sleeping spell," the warlock says. "You must have been exhausted from the shock since you slept for so long."

Simon lifts his arms to hold onto them as if to give himself a hug as he continues to stare at the other man.

"Am I a toy to you?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"No-" Magnus starts but he's spoken over.

"You decide what I can do, what I can handle, what's best for me and I just have to go with it?"

"Simon, it's not like that-"

"You might be a warlock but that doesn't give you the right to control me!" Simon snaps over the man again. His arms drop so his hands can grip tightly to the top of the couch. "I can't handle this, Magnus!"

"I know, I know," Magnus says, lifting his hands in a playacting manner. "I can fix this, Simon. Will you just let me do that?"

"How?" the mundane demands to know. "Are you going to follow me around for the rest of my life? Are you going to rip me out of the lives of my friends and family? Are _they_ going to get hurt when those-those whatevers go looking for me?"

"They weren't looking for you," Magnus assures the teen. "It was a random attack. It's already been handled."

'It better have been, at least,' the warlock thinks to himself.

"By you?" Simon asks.

"By the people who are _supposed_ to handle those kinds of situations."

The mundane huffs a disbelieving laugh as he lets go of the couch to walk the length of it.

"Simon, please," Magnus begs, taking a tentative step closer to the other man. "I am begging you here. Let me fix this."

The teen runs his hands through his curls as he growls in frustration.

"This is insane," he grumbles, closing his eyes. " _I'm_ insane. What am I doing?"

Magnus starts to step towards his boyfriend. He keeps his steps loud and obvious so as not to startle the other man.

Simon hears the steps and turns his head towards their owner.

"How come?" he almost whispers.

"What?" Magnus asks, confused.

"How come I had to fall in love with you?" Simon explains, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "And why did it have to be so deeply that I can barely breathe because of it?"

A laugh bubbles out of the growing despair deep within Magnus's chest. He rushes the final steps separating him from the man he loved to wrap his arms around him. He breathes in the mundane's smell as he holds him tightly, his lips brushing against a warm ear as he nestles his face into a mess of curls.

Simon interlaces his fingers behind the warlock's back as he rests his forehead on the man's shoulder. He had tormented the entire night over what to do...and never came up with a good decision. Every choice that brought him away from Magnus made his heart ache. He needed the spectacular man like a drug. No matter the insane world he was throwing himself in to, he would learn how to manage it one step at a time.

Magnus leans away from Simon and frames the mundane's face with his hands.

"You've...made me a different being," he confesses whole heartedly. "I need you, Simon. Please don't walk away from me."

Simon turns his face enough to place a kiss on the palm of Magnus' of the hand that had created the orb of fire that saved him the night before.

"It's going to be hard," the mundane admits. "I know nothing about warlocks or witches or wizards. I can't pretend to understand the world you live in. But..." he smiles. "I don't want to give up on us just because of that. It sounds like a really lame cop out."

Magnus surges forward with his heart and covers Simon's lips with his own. His hands slide down his boyfriend's face to rest on his neck as he shows him how much his words affected him.

Simon kisses back as best he can, his eyes closing to let the confusing world around him to fall away to nothingness as he focuses on his boyfriend only.

Magnus pulls back first, catching his breath as he takes in the face of the man he loved and didn't have to give up yet.

Simon opens his eyes as his lips hit cool air. He looks in between enchanting browns that he could get lost in and his heart races with the need to touch more of his lover.

Grabbing the warlock by the wrist, Simon drags the man back to the bedroom and pushes him onto the bed. He strips off his shirt then crawls on top of the warlock to help the man remove his.

"Troublesome things, clothes," Magnus jokes. Since his lover already knew his identity, he snaps his fingers, removing the barrier.

"Woah!" Simon calls out in surprise as he becomes instantly naked on top of his boyfriend.

The warlock takes advantage of the mundane's reaction to flip their positions. Looking down at the wide eyes of his lover, Magnus feels like a monster about to enjoy the delicious meal of his bounty.

In a way, he was. No. Actually, he _definitely_ was.

Magnus begins at Simon's neck and slowly works his way down as he worships his lover's body with his mouth. His hands slide and stroke at will over the responsive body under him, his knees keeping him hovering above just enough to remain unhindered.

Simon stops thinking, is incapable of it at this point anyway, and just enjoys the feeling of Magnus's clever mouth and smooth hands mapping out every inch of his body.

When the warlock reaches his lover's hips, he chooses a side at random and kisses all the way to the sold of his lover's foot. He switches sides to go back up, ending his exploration with a peck to the hardened member he finds waiting for him.

Simon whines in need at his lover's kiss. His already scorcing face heats up more at the sound and he puts an arm over his eyes in embarassement.

Magnus reaches up to remove the arm hiding the face he loved. He tisks the mundane slightly, winking when dilated eyes look down at him. He makes a show of opening his mouth large, watching his lover watch him with raptured interst, then he covers the other man's entire length in one go and the eyes turn away from him as the head tilts back with a low, guttered groan of pleasure.

Simon barely breathes as his lover works on him. He fists the blankets as his body tingles all over, his desire making him tremble under his lover's ministrations.

Magnus pushes his lover's legs as far away as they'll go as he continues to suck and lick at the man's member. He chances up a few glances to watch his lover fall apart under him, thoroughly enjoying the moans and groans his actions receive.

Then the mundane comes with a call of warning, his chest rising as he pulses hard in his lover's mouth.

Magnus accidentally takes in some of the mundane into his system before pulling away to stroke the man through the rest. He clears away the mess with a wave of his hand as he crawls up the man to get at his mouth. He drawls Simon into the kiss, slipping his tongue in without a fight to rub it against the roof of the other's mouth.

Simon reaches heavy arms up and around his lover's back, pulling him closer to maintain the depth of their kiss easier.

With his mouth busying the man, Magnus pushes his lover's hips to roll them up more, exposing his hole for plunder. He spreads the mundane's cheeks out of the way, then slides his length right in with a touch of magic.

" _Good gah-Magnus!_ " Simon shouts out of the kiss as he's entered and completely filled. It's equal parts pain and pleasure, filling his head with a haze as he gasps to gather himself.

Magnus works on his lover's neck with his mouth as he waits for him to collect himself again. When the other man's breathing is less desperate, he moves slightly to test out his reaction. Simon keens, his head lowering beside this lover's. The warlock takes that as a good sign, so he starts moving in earnest, making sure to maintain a little magic to prevent any tearing.

Simon feels as if his very core were being torn apart...and it excited him. He throws his head back as his lover picks up his tempo, feeling every new push into him as if it were the first. It's so stimulating, he feels himself begin to harden again for the second time.

As Magnus moves inside the inferno of his lover's body, he maintains enough conscious thought to the other's condition. When he looks down adjust his angle, he notices that his mundane was getting hard again. He smiles in pride then adjusts again to wrap a hand over the member.

Simon gasps breathily as a warm hand wraps around his length. He groans loudly as he's brought steadily back towards climax while still being pumped into.

Watching his lover twist and turn with those pleasured noises goes straight to Magnus's member. With one, last hard push, he gets himself over the edge and spilling out into the mundane, making the man whine so prettily. As he moves steadily through his own climax, Magnus strokes Simon into a second one.

They finish closely together, breathless and sweaty. Magnus pulls out of Simon then collapses onto his side next to his lover. His eyes closed.

"Show me," Simon wheezes, hoping he doesn't pass out too soon.

"Hmm?" Magnus blinks open tired lids to his lover who is looking at him shyly.

"Show me your other eyes," the mundane expounds. "The ones that glow. They're your real eyes, aren't they?"

"What a clever boy you are," the warlock grins. He hesitates. "You sure?"

Simon turns to mirror his lover's position. He reaches up a slightly trembling hand and places it on the other man's cheek.

"I'm sure," he says. "Please?"

Magnus closes his eyes to a face of affection; dropping the glamour, he opens them again to watch it...never change. He stares back in amazement as Simon smiles at him.

"You have really gorgeous eyes," the mundane says.

Magnus falls in love all over again.

　

\--- - ---

　

Hours later, the couple manage to get out of bed and dress. Magnus creates new clothes for Simon again before leading his boyfriend to the kitchen table that is set with several platters of snack food.

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for," the warlock explains, picking up a block of cheese on a sparkly toothpick. He eats it as he looks to the teen.

Simon is eyeing the single cup of tea sitting at the end of the table. Magnus swallows the sudden wheel of cheese in his throat as his decision from before comes back to the pleasant bubble of his current world. The mundane steps away from the warlock with purposeful steps and picks up the cup. He gives it a sniff and Magnus suddenly feels very nervous.

"That's uh-"

Simon downs the entire cup without a second thought. Magnus gapes, open mouthed, at his boyfriend as he places the empty cup back down with a soft clatter of porclain touching.

"No matter what this does to me," Simon says, turning his eyes to his boyfriend. "I will never regret loving you."

Magnus watches the mundane's eyes shine with magic, then return to normal. He stares in residual shock as Simon's expression changes to confusion and he looks around the apartment.

"Magnus?" the teens says unsurely as he moves closer to the other man. "When did I get to your apartment? The last thing I remember is being at the car show...Did I pass out or something?"

"A little bit of both," Magnus quickly plasters on a smile as he wraps an arm around his lover's waist. "After coming home, I got you a little _too_ drunk and then we had a passionate night together. I'm afraid both were a bit much for you. My apologies."

"Oh," Simon's face is on fire because of the explanation. He clears his suddenly dry throat as he looks for something to drink. "Do you have any orange juice?"

"I'll be right back," Magnus promises, giving the teen a peck before walking over to his fridge. As he pours the cup, he watches the other man shake off his disorientation and begin to peck at the spread of food before him. The lie sits bitterly on his tongue but he forces himself to get used to it as many more like it were bound to come after. But it was all worth it if it meant Simon would be kept safe and by his side.

The warlock returns to his mundane, juice in hand, and smiles as he hands it over with a sweet, "Here you go, cutie."

"Are you serious about that nickname?" Simon asks, taking the juice with two hands. "Can't you come up with something else?"

"How about Kě'ài?" Magnus tries with a grin.

"That's just cute in another language, isn't it," the teen frowns.

"Kawaii? Gwiyeobda?" the warlock's grin widens as his boyfriend rolls his eyes at him.

"That second one I _knew_ ," Simon informs the other man.

"I have a few more," Magnus offers.

"All the same word."

"It changes slightly with the translation."

Simon sighs heavily with a shake of his head.

"Fine," he gives up. "Whatever."

"Thanks, babe," his boyfriend says then kisses him on the cheek.

"Sure thing, pudding," Simon grumbles.

"I can be sweet," the warlock nods his head.

The mundane shudders.

"I can't do it. It sounds too weird."

"My poor little cupcake," Magnus teases with a light pinch to the other man's chin.

"Get back you...you..." Simon's cheeks puff out as he desperately tries to think of something. Picking up a grape to toss at his boyfriend, he decides, "You warlock!"

Magnus stiffens after the grape bounces off his chest.

"What?"

"Ha!" Simon laughs, thinking he found the man's weakness. "That's right! You appeared in my life like magic but wizard seems too geeky, so I'll call you my warlock instead."

"You're the epitome of a geek," Magnus states. "Also, Harry Potter isn't real."

"I'm not a child," the mundane rolls his eyes. "It's just a joke, Magnus. Do you hate those books or something?"

"No..." Magnus knows his potion was foolproof. All of Simon's memories of the night before were long gone and impossible to bring back. He calms himself for overreacting about the coincidence and smiles at his boyfriend. "That's all you've got? I know I'm enchanting, Simon, but I'm hardly a warlock."

Simon laughs as he picks out a few more grapes.

"If you were a warlock, I'd be a vampire," he jokes.

　

\--- - ---

　

Magnus puts some space between him and Simon, claiming business meetings and whatever he can come up with, in preparation to approach Camille's territory. He maintains a healthy stream of texting with his boyfriend until to the day before he walks into one of the venomous woman's decorative hideaway holes.

There are a few lackeys roaming the rooms but the warlock takes care of them easily. Finding the book ends up being a more difficult task than he anticipated but eventually _does_ find the confounded thing. Holding the book against his chest, Magnus turns to make his escape and sighs at the dramatic show of power he's faced with. Camille is there, glaring at him while a dozen vampires minions stand behind her.

"I thought we were through," the female vampire says, her head cocked to the side. "Why are you here taking my things, Magnus?"

"A heartless, power-hungry creature like you shouldn't have a book like this, Camille," Magnus counters with a faux-charming tone. "I'm merely picked up something in addition to our separation agreement."

"I take it the Shadowhunters have offered you quite the hefty sum to get that book," Camille comments idly. "At least, I hope they did, since you won't be leaving here unscathed _or_ with it."

"Oh, I don't know," Magnus moves the book to one arm to free a hand. He sparks some magic into it as he unglamours his eyes in a show of his own power. "I didn't gain the title High Warlock of Brooklynn by chance."

"Don't put yourself in a bad situation," the vampire head remarks darkly. "If you cross me, you know what will happen."

"I'm not afraid of you, Camille," Magnus grins. "Now, we can be civil and make a deal or..." He hisses in sympathy for his opponent. "I can tear through your boyband and leave anyway."

Camille crosses her arms over her chest as she takes a step back.

"Kill the warlock," she orders and her minions rush forward.

Magnus casts a spell over the book and drops it to fight unhindered. He shoves the first vampire to reach him into another with a wave of his hand, then creates a long dagger to stab at a third's heart. He spins away from his first kill, slicing at two in a row across their throats before stopping to gain his bearings.

Four vampires attack the warlock at once, trying to get a grip on the man or land a blow on him. Magnus side-steps and ducks, his weapon cutting into his opponents in the arms, legs or chest.

A lucky vampire manages to claw the warlock in his right arm, cutting through his clothes to the skin where he leaves three deep cuts.

Magnus hisses at the pain and his anger flares for the hit. He throws a ball of magical fire at the one who touched him, while stabbing another opponent harshly in the stomach.

The warlock rips his weapon back out of his victim's stomach and rushes forward, slicing at seven throats in a row before stopping in front of a wall on the other side of the group.

Dead vampires fall to the ground, leaving only a handful left to face the warlock.

Magnus spins the bloody dagger in his hand as he prepares himself for another round.

"Enough!' Camille shouts, and her minions look to her, a few holding onto their still bleeding wounds. She lifts her head empirically as she glares at the warlock. "Just go, Magnus...but don't expect this to be the end."

"There never is an end with you, Camille," Magnus retorts as he steps back to the book to pick it up. Knowing his opponent all to well, he keeps an eye on her and her leftover meatheads as he retrieves the book from the floor. He opens a portal in the empty space behind him and walks through it, his eyes never leaving the danger before him.

　

Safely in his apartment on the other side of portal, Magnus stumbles onto his knees as he breathes through his exhaustion. He hadn't had to fight that much since...he had no idea when, but it definitely wasn't recently. With the additional stress of the Shadowhunters causing him trouble, his magic felt weaker than usual and Magnus scowls at the thought of the troublemakers as he rises back to his feet. He looks over his clothes, noting all the tears, dirt and blood, then curses the Shadowhunters once more for their useless presence in his life.

The warlock burns away the filthy clothes as he walks towards his bathroom; dropping the Book of the White onto the sink counter once he gets there. He turns in front of the mirror and frowns at the reflection of the wound on his arm. Twirling his fingers over the eyesore, he patches himself up. Body mended, Magnus turns on the shower and steps under the soothing spray of warm water with a grateful sigh.

　

\- - -

　

Hunched over a park bench, Simon stares at the blank screen of his cell phone with a worried frown. Biting his lower lip, he unlocks the screen and opens the text message screen. His thumbs hover over the letters as the cursor blinks at him expectantly.

Growling in frustration, the teen locks the screen and taps the device against his forehead.

'What am I doing?' Simon asks himself, closing his eyes. 'Why do I feel like I'm...missing something? Like I've forgotten something important?' He opens his eyes as he pulls away his cell to stare at the black screen again. 'Why does it feel like Magnus has been avoiding me?'

The sound of running footsteps approaching makes the teen raise his head. He smiles in small relief as he sees a familiar red-head making her way towards him. She waves to him as he catches sight of her and he raises a hand in a pathetic return of the gesture.

"What's the emergency?" Clary asks breathlessly as she flops down into the empty space beside her best friend on the bench.

"Don't mock me, but I'm feeling like the girl in my relationship," Simon starts with an inward curse to himself for sounding so lame. "These past few days all I've done with Magnus is text him but something feels strange, off almost, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Did you try calling him?" Clary asks, her voice returning to normal as she gets enough oxygen in. When her best friend shakes his head, she reaches over and takes his phone, adding a belated, "Give me your phone."

The red-head scrolls through her best friend's texts with a serious expression as the man sits nervously at her side.

"These seem pretty pleasant," Clary comments after finishing. "No signs of him sounding like he wants to break up with you..." She offers the phone back as she looks into her best friend's eyes, "Did you two have a fight?"

"No!" Simon says with more force than necessary. "In fact, last time we were together we-!"

He clamps his mouth shut before he can finish the sentence. No matter how close he was with Clary, telling anyone else you made love with another person was so far passed awkward there wasn't a good enough word for it.

Unfortunately for the curly haired teen, he had made too good a friend in Clary Fray and she knew what he meant without him spelling it out.

The red-head's cheeks pink slightly as her face breaks out in a toothy grin.

"Oh, I see," she wiggles her eyebrows. "Then things are probably fine."

"Clary!" Simon hisses. He looks around to make sure no one was listening in. Even when he sees no one, he still feels embarrassed.

"Come on, Simon!" Clary chuckles. "We'll be turning twenty in a little over a year. There's no need to act like such a thirteen year old!"

"Not everyone is as open about their relationships as you are!" the male grits out quietly.

Clary sighs as she leans back in her seat.

"You're too much fun to tease," she says to the sky.

Simon looks back to his cell still sitting silently in his hands.

"You really think things are fine with us?" he asks, bringing the reason he asked the woman to come back to the forefront of their minds. "I haven't done anything wrong to screw things up with him?"

"You've never done anything _wrong_ in your entire life, Simon," Clary tells him plain as day. She pats the other teen on the back reassuringly, "Just call him and ask to meet up if you're having second thoughts. If you don't talk about your issues right from the get-go, then more problems will compound to them and you'll drown."

Simon nods as he makes a decision. He stands and looks back to his friend to smile at her.

"Thanks, Clary," he says. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Hopefully with good news!" the red-head winks at him.

Simon walks away to call Magnus with privacy and Clary watches him go like a proud older sister.

　

\- - -

　

Dressed in a new black suit over a golden dress shirt, Magnus stands outside the hidden Shadowhunter headquarters, tapping his foot impatiently for someone to come out to greet him.

He's beginning to wonder whether or not he should threaten to burn the Book of the White to garner attention, when the front door of the 'dilapidated church' opens and two people step out of it.

Isabelle and Jace step down the stairs with matching grim expressions, the woman's pace slightly faster than the male's beside her. They both stop before the warlock and Isabelle reaches her arms out for the book.

Magnus holds it against his chest with a tisk. He turns his full attention to the blonde and silently waits.

Under the skin, Jace's jaw clenches tightly and he stares straight ahead as he forces out, "I'm sorry."

"What?" the warlock puts a hand to his ear. "I didn't hear that, Shadowblunder."

The blonde clenches his fists tighter before repeating, "I'm sorry."

"Ah, so nice to see a man accepting his shortcomings," Magnus beams. He offers the book to the woman. "This fulfills the terms of our deal and, as such, I expect you to keep your side of it."

Isabelle takes the book before answering, "As long as Simon Lewis remains unaware of our world and unharmed, we have no need to interfere in his personal life."

"Good," Magnus smiles. He turns to leave but then lifts a finger with an, "Oh!" and spins back around to the Shadowhunters. "One more thing," he smiles with teeth. "Since we're buddy-buddy now, I figured it only polite to offer you a piece of wisdom." The smile falls away to a dark expression with cat eyes shining at the pair, "Double crossing a warlock is a deadly act of immense stupidity."

The smile flashes back into place with pleasant brown eyes and the warlock waves at the tense Shadowhunters as he strolls away from them.

　

Away from the troublemakers, Magnus feels his phone buzzing in his chest pocket and he pulls it out to answer it with a more genuine smile.

"Simon! How are you, cutie pie?"

"I, uh, where are you?" Simon's voice replies nervously and he clears his throat over the receiver.

"On my way towards you, I hope," the warlock answers. "Give me an address and I'll pick you up. There's a movie playing in an hour. We can catch it after a quick lunch."

"Uh, okay, what sort of movie is it?"

"A romantic comedy, I think," Magnus chuckles. "Actually, I already forgot what it was about. I just wanted an excuse to sit with you in the dark."

"In-In the dark? Why in the dark?"

Magnus s _wears_ he can hear his boyfriend swallowing over the phone and it makes him chuckle in growing anticipation to see the mundane.

"Oh...You know," he drawls playfully, "there are certain _things_ expected of couples when they sit in the dark, you know."

"Wha-Magnus!" Simon hisses and his boyfriend laughs.

"Nothing _that_ naughty, you precious thing you!" he teases. "Just holding hands and the occasional kiss on the neck."

"So...We're good?"

Magnus stops walking as his smile falters at the sound of his boyfriend's frightened voice.

"Simon, are you okay?" he asks worriedly. Had he been double crossed already? Those Shadowhunters work fast to anger him!

"I'm fine! Well, health wise. I just," Simon sighs. "I've just felt sort of...disconnected with you. I thought you might..."

The mundane sighs again and the warlock's heart settles down a little.

"I'm sorry," Magnus says sincerely. "I've been so busy I haven't even noticed how negligent I've been with the man I love."

"It-It's okay," Simon tries to assure the other man, but he isn't having it.

"No, no, no," the warlock shakes his head as if to affirm with himself over his wrong-doing. "I'm going to get you right this second and I won't leave your side until you feel assured about how much I care about you."

"I'm-It's really-"

"Simon," Magnus speaks calmly over his boyfriend's stutter. "Please, tell me where you are."

Simon looks around to get his bearings and laughs as he realizes and tells his boyfriend, "I'm in the park where you gave me the roses."

"Awe, my little forlorn lover," the warlock teases. "I'm close by. Wait for me."

"Okay," the mundane says, then hangs up with his boyfriend.

　

Performing feats of magic outside discreetly is harder to do in broad daylight but Magnus turns his nose up at the challenge as he summons a new car to impress Simon with in the parking garage a block away from the park he was going to meet him at.

With future transport settled, he walks through one wall and out of a tree where he could see his boyfriend on the lookout for him. He jogs out, into clear view as he pretends to have rushed the whole way and waving like a fool at the mundane.

Simon waves energetically when he catches sight of Magnus and rushes to the man to make the distance in between them disappear even faster.

Magnus belays a proper greeting as he wraps his arms around the mundane's chest to give him a tight hug.

Simon hugs his boyfriend back as all his worries about their relationship drain away from his body. He scolds himself for doubting the other man and tries to relay the message through the hug itself.

"It's a pity public indecency is an arrest able offense," Magnus says into his lover's ear, making the man shiver in his arms.

"You only like me for my body?" Simon half jokes as he pulls away from the hug to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"At first, yes," the warlock answers honestly. He tips the mundane's head up when he frowns at him. "But then I spent time with you and I can't seem to get enough of your attention."

Simon's heart leaps in his chest and he ducks his head away to hide his blush from the other man.

"Let's get going," Magnus prompts, taking his boyfriend by the hand. "I'm not only hungry for you. I'm also starved for a decent meal. Do you like Thai food?"

"I've never had it before," the teen answers as he walks in step with his boyfriend. "Is it spicy?"

"I can get you something with lighter spices if you're a lightweight," the warlock winks.

"I can't believe you ran in this outfit," Simon comments as he looks his boyfriend's suit over. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did!" Magnus laughs. More soberly, he explains, "Time is precious and I don't want to waste any more of it."

　

\- - -

　

In the restaurant, Simon tries his best but is unable to palate the same dishes as his boyfriend. He marvels at the man's ability to finish platters of food that sets his tongue on fire while nibbling on blander looking dishes with plenty of rice.

　

After lunch, Magnus stops by an ice cream shop to get them each a vanilla & chocolate swirled cone to ease the residual heat. As they lap at the melting desert, they hold hands again and walk towards the parking garage.

　

Simon is down to the last bite of cone when Magnus stops in front of a bright red Porshe convertible. He looks around for the silver sports car but doesn't see it, so he looks to his boyfriend.

"Where's your car?" he asks, popping the last bit of dessert into his mouth.

"This is my car," Magnus smiles.

Simon chokes on the cone and bends over as his boyfriend pats him on the back to knock the lodged food out.

After his throat clears, he wheezes out a, "What?"

"Didn't I tell you I had more than one?" the warlock reminds the other man. His smile becomes more forced as he remembers that he had taken those memories away.

"I blame you getting me drunk if I forgot," Simon teases with a bump to his boyfriend's shoulder. He nods to the car. "Shall we take it for a spin?"

Magnus bumps his boyfriend back. "Of course."

　

Taking off, out of the parking garage, Magnus glances over to Simon. His mundane has his arms up high, his mouth open to whoop loudly as they pick up speed on the practically vacant streets.

Magnus speeds through other cars to escape the city. He doesn't care about their plans to watch a movie anymore. He doesn't care about anything other than the person sitting beside him.

For just this night, he was going to take Simon far, far away from the eyes of everyone around them...For one night, it would just be them. No thoughts, no worries, no future.

Just two people in love wherever they ended up.

　

Simon looks over to his boyfriend as the movie theatre passes them. When he sees grim determination, he turns in his seat to give the other man even more of his attention.

"I think I love you!" Simon shouts over the wind whipping around their bodies.

Magnus pulls the car to the side with a harsh screech of breaks. Fully stopped, he turns to his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Simon rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Actually...I sort of know that I love you."

Magnus reaches out a hand and pulls his boyfriend towards him by the neck so that he can plant a proper kiss on his lips. He shoves the vehicle into park so that he can focus on how perfectly his mouth fits with his lover's. He lets go with a heaving chest, his true self barely contained inside him.

"I love you too, Simon," he says, staring deeply into the man's eyes. "I love you so much it hurts."

'Because I know one day I'll have to let you go.'

Smiling happily, Simon leans back into his lover's space for round two of kissing.

Magnus wraps them up in their own bubble as he forces all negative thoughts out of his mind.

The future was an uncertain thing. There was no promise that those you met one day would be there the next. There was no guarantee that you'd even wake again when the sun returned to the surface of the earth.

So Magnus chooses to relish in every moment with Simon, regardless of what it would cost him later...

 

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> *I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.*


End file.
